REBIRTH: A Titanic fanfiction
by Caramelstripes
Summary: Rose and Jack both die in the carnage after Titanic sinks. However, years later they are given a second chance, working as colleagues on Brock Lovett's ship, searching for the heart of the ocean. While searching the depths together, past life and love is discovered as Jack and Rose realise they have more history than they had ever anticipated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Rose Dewitt Bukater lay shivering on the rogue door she and Jack had found as Titanic sank, softly singing the song Jack had taught her the night before. "C-come Josephine in m-my flying machine going up s-she, goes, u-up she goes…" It seemed only years ago that she had sang and danced with Jack, laughing at what was one of the best moments in her life. No mother telling her what to do, no Cal forcing her into trivial matters she would rather live without and no snobby rich people putting her under pressure and causing her to throw away her dreams. In the midst of her reminiscence, she heard a voice calling out to her, "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

Rose quickly turned to Jack, ice covering her flaming hair, giving it a silvery sheen. "Jack," she whispered, "There's a boat, Jack." However, Jack remained unresponsive. Rose began to become frustrated, why would he ignore her at a time like this? "Jack! Jack! WAKE UP, JACK!" She yelled as loudly as her weakened voice could allow. The realisation slowly dawned on her. Jack wouldn't ignore her after all they had been through. There could only be one reason Jack wasn't answering her. She remembered the promise she had made to him, and quickly called out to the boat leaving, "Come back! Come back!" But those on it could not hear her weak cries. Rose pulled Jack's frozen hands of the wood and kissed them, trying to make good of her promise to him. "I'll never let go, Jack. I promise, I'll never let go." She then let go of him and let him sink into the dark waters below. Tears ran down her face only to freeze in the cold air around her.

She pulled herself off the door, trying to swim to the corpse of the man, who had been blowing his whistle, hours before. As she swam towards him, another survivor, a man, swam past her, pushing her down in an attempt to get to the man's whistle. "N-no! " Rose's desperate cries were muffled by the heavy weight of the freezing water she was now engulfed in. A million thoughts ran through her head, as her short bittersweet life, flashed before her eyes. She saw her father and mother arguing in the vast hall of her home, she saw her mother introducing her to Caledon Hockley, telling her it was a good match and she saw Jack laughing and holding her hand as he pulled her through the boiler room, past all the confused engine workers, yelling at them it was dangerous.

His smiling face was the last thing on Rose Dewitt Bukater's mind, as she sank into the dark depths below.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Rose Calvert awoke from her nightmare, her heart pounding like a drum. She had just had the worst dream about the Titanic, ending with her death. I suppose, she thought, that working over the Titanic had brought the dream on, but why had Jack Dawson, the man who drew diagrams and copies of the artefacts they found, be in her dream? She barely knew him, so it was a mystery as to why she was dreaming of him. Maybe, she should talk to him a little, just to see if he was like he was in her dream? Rose shook the thought off, she was just reacting to the aftermath of her nightmare, there was no need to bother Jack about something silly like that.

She stretched slowly and got up from her bed. Sleeping in a boat was a really great way to sleep, the rocking of the waves underneath the boat being a really therapeutic way of rest. Rose loved it and loved the lull of the sea. She got dressed quickly, not wanting to be late to the underwater probing of the Titanic. As a marine biologist, it was crucial for her to get that deep underwater; it would be a great way to see the sea creatures that lived at deeper levels. Grabbing her handbag, camera and notebook, Rose left her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Jack Dawson waited impatiently for Brock to arrive at the probe. He had his art tools ready, just in case he needed to sketch anything important they saw down there. Brock had been very firm about Jack coming, saying, "If the goddamn diamond's down there and you ain't there to sketch it, I'm going to be pissed, Jack. We need a sketch of the diamond that's not a sketch of a sketch of the diamond, got that?" This left Jack no choice in the matter whatsoever. He kicked at the ground impatiently with his foot. He just wanted to back to his room and draw something. He wasn't sure exactly _what_ he would draw, he had a serious case of artist's block, but it was definitely not going to be a diagram.

The only reason Jack was even here was because of the difficulties that being an artist brought. He had never guessed how hard it would be to sell his work to people and it seemed nobody even cared about art anymore. He had tried going to France to sell some artwork but that was a bust, so after six months of failure, Jack relented and put his art on hold for a while. He went to apply for a job near water because for some reason, he had always loved the idea of going on a boat. When he was there he met Brock Lovett, who heard him applying for the job. Brock was very quick to offer Jack a place on his boat and Jack, who was in a desperate position, agreed. He didn't exactly regret the job, but he really wanted to get back into art, his true passion. He sighed, if only he could find a muse…

* * *

Rose managed to get to the probe, thankfully before Brock arrived. She stood for a minute, catching her breath and then fumbled in her handbag looking for a cigarette. She found a box of them and pulled one out, only to discover she had left her lighter in her room. She sighed and went to put it back only to hear someone say, "Hey. Ya need a light?" She glanced up to see Jack Dawson, the man from her dream, holding out a lighter to her. She blushed slightly and took it, whispering a quiet, "Thank you…" before lighting her cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"So, uh, ya mind if I could get a smoke?" Jack asked, looking at her with deep blue eyes. Rose blushed again at his gaze and handed him the pack saying, "Of course." He took it, never taking his eyes off her face and lit the cigarette, proceeding to say, "So, you're Rose Calvert, right?" Rose frowned a little, "Yes… I'm sorry, how do you know my name?" Jack grinned at her confused face. "Well, this ship doesn't have many people on it and it's not exactly as big as the Titanic." Rose blinked a little, surprised at him knowing her. "Oh…"

He smiled again, "In case ya didn't know, I'm Jack, Jack Dawson." He held his hand out and she hesitantly shook it. "Um, are you going on the probe?" He smiled, and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll be drawing some artefacts and diagrams… the diamond, if we're lucky." She smiled back at him before realising she was still holding his hand, which turned her face scarlet and caused her to pull her hand back. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment on his face when she let go, but quickly dismissed it, saying to herself that it was only her imagination.

* * *

Jack tried to hide the disappointment he felt when she let go of his hand and quickly chided himself, you don't even know her properly, goddammit, snap out of it! He cleared his throat and asked, "So I'm guessing you're going in the probe too, then?" Rose avoided his gaze, still scarlet and answered softly, "Yes… I'm a marine biologist, so going down that far could be ground breaking in the amount of unknown species." Jack nodded and flashed her a small smile. "I think we'd better get rid of these cigarettes… Brock'll be here soon…" Rose nodded at his suggestion and went to a nearby bin on deck, making sure her cigarette was fully extinguished. Jack had been about to throw it into the water but since she was a marine biologist, she probably wouldn't like that, so he followed her lead.

Rose smiled a small smile at Jack, still slightly embarrassed by what happened earlier, not to mention she was still thinking of her dream. Jack opened his mouth, about to say something when Brock Lovett finally arrived at the probe, Lewis Bodine in tow behind him. Brock grinned at the two, "I see you two have met. Are you guys ready to go down now?" They nodded and Brock clapped his hands. "Right then, Lewis get the camera in there! We're going to see Titanic!" Everyone went inside the probe, big enough to fit five people and it started its slow descent to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

As it slowly descended, Jack knew one thing for sure, he had found his muse.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story! Also a special thank you to those who told me about the text issue with my last chapter and told me it needed editing, I really appreciate the help!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Seeing her come out of the darkness, like a ghost ship…still gets me every time. To see the sad ruin of the great ship, sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15th, 1912, after her long fall…from the world above…"

Lewis laughed after Brock's monologue to the camera, "You are so full of shit, boss." Brock chuckled with him and glanced a little at Rose and Jack, who seemed thoroughly unimpressed. The two shared a glance, wondering how he could act this way about the boat so many people had lost their lives on. Brock shrugged of their cold glares and continued probing around the ship, continuing to talk to the camera.

"Dive six," Brock continued, "Here we are at the end of the deck on Titanic. Two and a half miles down, three thousand, eight hundred and twenty-one metres. Pressure outside is three and a half tonnes per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go… it's sayonara in two micro-seconds." Rose shivered a little at his statement, still suffering thoughts of her nightmare. She didn't have time to voice her concerns, as Brock turned off the camera, saying, "Enough of that bullshit." She tried to distract herself from the thought, writing down some notes about some small schools of fish that were weaving in and out of the windows of Titanic.

Brock shrugged himself into his jersey, "Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters, like yesterday." The crew member did as asked and lowered the probe. They then released, "Duncan," their piece of machinery that would get closer to the actual ship and pick up artefacts and such. Lewis put on his, "Snoop Vision," goggles and began manoeuvring Duncan inside the ship, looking for signs of the resting place of the Heart of the Ocean, the diamond they were searching for.

Rose and Jack watched with bated breath as Brock urgently told Lewis where to bring Duncan, which brought them inside a first-class bedroom. As he listened to Brock and Lewis' cries of delight, Jack began to feel an ache in his head, causing him to wince. He gazed at the camera studying the room until a small flash of light flared his vision. It brought the entire room to a fully restored first-class room. He realised he was no longer in the probe but in the room itself, sitting on a fancy armchair and glanced up in surprise, hearing a voice.

* * *

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." Jack was shocked to see Rose, only dressed in a thin, green robe, smiling at him beautifully. "As a paying customer," she continued, holding out a penny, "I expect to get what I want," she tossed the penny at him and he caught it, not being able to resist grinning at her. She took a couple steps back and much to Jack's embarrassment dropped her robe, her smile gone and an intense, slightly anxious look on her face. He couldn't help but blush and was even more surprised when he started talking, saying things without even thinking, "Over on the bed - the couch."

Rose smiled slightly and went to the couch, beginning to lie down at his request. "Tell me when it's right…" She asked and he quickly replied, "Put your arm back, the way it was. Put that other arm up, your hand right by your face there. Right, now head down, eyes to me, keep them on me. Uh, try to stay still," Rose smiled but quickly composed herself and lay still. Jack began to draw, his hand skimming over the page without his control. He had no idea what he was doing but his hand and subconscious seemed to.

Jack had only just begun when he heard Rose speak again, "So serious," causing him to chuckle and then continue, still smiling slightly. Though, he could not remember how they had met and conversed enough for this to happen, he knew deep down… he loved this woman, this stranger who had stolen his heart and had made him lose all memory of her. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when he stopped drawing, pausing at an awkward part of his sketch. "I believe you are blushing, Mr Big Artiste." He shot her a grin before trying to finish this awkward part, "I can't imagine monsieur Monet blushing." Jack laughed aloud and replied, "He draws landscapes." Before continuing on, "Just relax your face. No laughing." Rose muttered an apology and he continued to draw the beautiful woman in front of him.

* * *

Another flash of light lit the room and Jack was back in the probe, staring at a wrecked room. He snapped quickly out of reality, noticing Rose beside him. His face turned red, remembering what had just happened and he quickly turned his face to Brock, hearing him say, "That's Hockley's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." They manoeuvred Duncan some more, finding a safe, most likely holding the diamond. Brock gave an excited cry along with Lewis and excitedly said, "Its pay day, boys." And added on, "And girls," after a small glare from Rose.

The probe ascended from the water, up onto the ship and the safe was hauled up from the water, causing many of the workers to give an excited yell. Brock and Lewis went immediately to the safe and Jack and Rose followed, slightly hesitantly, behind them. Rose didn't think that the diamond was in the safe. She wasn't sure why but she just had this gut-wrenching feeling it was somewhere else. She didn't bother voices her concerns to Brock because she knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway. She glanced at Jack, who was walking beside her and opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't think it's in there. The diamond, I mean." Jack glanced at her and nodded. "I don't think so either. It's too predictable." She nodded at him. Rose liked Jack a lot already and when they talked, she felt butterflies in her stomach but she tried to suppress her feelings. She had just met him and the dream she had had was what was making her feel this way. She was certain of it. They reached the safe just as they had managed to get it open. Cameras were everywhere and as Brock searched around the safe, it seemed less likely that there was anything in there to do with the diamond.

In frustration, Brock sent the papers found in the safe to be cleaned and then went to talk to his investors, cursing as he left. Rose went to oversee the restoration of the artefacts, interested to see what had been so valuable, it was in a safe. Jack had left to draw a map of sorts of Titanic, trying to find a place the diamond could be. As Rose paced around, looking at the documents, and saw a portfolio, most likely for art. She glanced at some of the drawings, amazed by the artist's skill. Looking at the signature, she couldn't properly read it and had no idea who had drawn them.

* * *

Rose looked at the last drawing and gasped, surprised to see her own face, staring back at her.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites this story. It means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Jack gazed silently at the sketch Brock had laid in front of him. The same sketch he had drawn of Rose in his dream in the probe. Apart from looking older and more worn, it was the same as when he last saw it. The art style was just like his involving the exact same use of shading and detail that Jack would use, especially on the hands. Even the signature was the same, matching any of Jack's pictures exactly. Despite all this, if you had seen Jack's work, you would undoubtedly know it was him who had drawn it. Luckily, Brock had never cared about Jack's artistry, only caring if Jack could draw neat diagrams.

"Well? Is that the diamond?" Brock was questioning him urgently. Jack sighed, "Yeah. That's it." Brock sighed happily, "Thank God. See the date? It's the _day_ Titanic sank. That means that it's still on the ship. We'll find it." Jack nodded and Brock left to tell Lewis about the drawing. Rose stood next to him, a look of shock still on her face. "Jack… why am I in this drawing? _How_ am I in this drawing?" Jack looked at her, "I don't know, Rose… maybe you had a relative on the ship?" Rose nodded, "Yes…that must be it!"

* * *

Rose left the room and ran back to her own room. She pulled out her old family album her mother had given her before she had left to become a marine biologist. It had pictures of family members all the way back to the early 1900's. Rose looked for a moment at her own portrait, underneath her mother and father's pictures. She looked at her mother's maiden name, "Dewitt Bukater," and traced it back to Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She paused at the picture of Ruth's daughter, Rose. They were exactly the same, exact replicas of one another, down to the last eyelash.

This was definitely the woman in the picture but something about her caught Rose's eye. This woman was engaged to Caledon Hockley, the man who gave his fiancé the Heart of the Ocean… which meant this was the woman who died on Titanic and maybe the woman who had known the Jack Dawson in her dream! A knock on the door snapped Rose from her thoughts. She grabbed her book and shoved it under her bed. "Come in!" Jack walked in, smiling at her, "Hey, Rose…I have a question for you." Rose smiled back at him, "Of course, Jack." He sat on the small chair beside her bed and began to speak. "Brock wants to probe s'more in the ship but he wants to probe _around_ it too. So he wants us to probe in the ship and him and Lewis to probe around it, sound okay?"

Rose thought about it for a moment before agreeing, "Yes, that sounds like a really good way to look at types of algae, so yes, I'll probe the ship with you!" Jack smiled at her and jumped up off the chair. "So we'll be starting tomorrow and keeping it up until we find the Heart of the Ocean." Rose nodded, "Ok," and with that Jack left. Rose watched him go, still smiling slightly.

She pulled back out her book and looked once again at Rose Dewitt Bukater. Her sad eyes bored into Rose's like a mirror image. She wanted to know more about her and maybe delving into Titanic was the way to do that. After one last glance at Rose Dewitt Bukater, she put her book back in its place and left her room. Thoughts of Jack Dawson ended up running through her head, what was it about him that brought butterflies in her stomach? Maybe working with him would give her an answer to that too.

* * *

Back in his room, Jack had started a new sketch. Meeting Rose had brought back inspiration to his art and since he couldn't ask her to model for him, considering they were only getting to know each other, he decided to draw some landscapes instead. He gazed out his window, looking at the sea and drew the ocean. Suddenly he heard the sound of a piano, coming from down the hall. He got up from drawing and traced it to Rose's room. Jack listened to the sound at the door and was surprised when a sweet, clear voice started singing along to the tune being played. Once she was finished singing the song, Jack knocked on her door and walked in.

Rose was surprised to see Jack come back in and even more surprised to see him clap at the sound of her voice. She turned a deep red. No one had ever heard her sing before. It was very odd that Jack of all people was the first to hear her sing. Maybe that meant something deeper than what was on the surface. Maybe it was some sort of sign? No she was reading into this way too much. She needed to calm down and take a step back.

Jack grinned at her blush, "Look, Rose. You have an amazing voice. Is this like a way of expressing yourself or just a hobby?" Rose was surprised by his question. Maybe she should get to know Jack. Not have some dream image of him, ingrained in her mind. "Uh, I really express myself with music. I'd never want to be a professional at it, I mean I really love my job but this is a really therapeutic thing to do." Jack smiled and sat down. "What's your favourite song to play?" Rose blushed again, "It's really old…" Jack grinned, "My favourite song is old too. C'mon, just tell me."

"It's called… Come Josephine…" Jack paused after she said this, a wide grin spreading across his face, "No way! That's actually my favourite song too!" Rose laughed, "You're lying!" Jack put his hand on his heart, "I swear I'm not!"

The two talked for hours about music, art and so many other things. Rose and Jack found they really enjoyed one another's company and when Jack left to go to his room, both of them were content.

* * *

That was, until Rose had another dream.

* * *

Thanks so much to anyone who read, reviewed and favourited! Jack and Rose are getting closer but I plan on a lot more time until they admit their feelings.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Rose Dewitt Bukater sat on her expensive wicker chair, her head aching from the beer she had drank last night, at the third class party. She had got back late, having spent the rest of the evening with Jack, singing songs and dancing but luckily, Cal was still out by the time she got back. Rose had quickly and quietly entered her room, washed the makeup of her face and had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She had woken up the next day, a slight pounding in her head, which had only grown throughout the morning. Trudy had immediately understood what Rose had been doing last night, just from the expression on her face and she had been taking extra care of her. Rose had been resting on her chair, waiting for Cal to come to breakfast.

Just as those thoughts were running through her head, Cal entered the room, sitting down in one, brisk movement. Rose looked at him warily as he motioned Trudy to bring breakfast over. He had an unusually calm expression and never took his eyes off Rose, scanning her face thoroughly, making her skin crawl uncomfortably. "Good morning, darling." She said, trying her best to smile through her headache. Cal looked at her, not replying to her statement. He leered at her, his eyes roaming over face and body.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Cal said breaking the silence. Rose's heart began to pound, knowing exactly what he meant. "I was tired…" she replied, acting nonchalant, hoping he would leave soon. A sinister look flared in his eyes, "Your excursions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Rose glared at him, understanding at once how he knew, "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me, how typical." She said putting down her cup, anger flaring. "You are never to behave like that again, Rose. Do you understand?"

A sudden surge of courage ignited in her heart, "I'm not a foreman, in one of your mills you can command. I'm your fiancé!" Cal seemed shocked for a moment and then returned to calm, even chuckling slightly. "My fiancé…" He paused and a sudden moment of rage overtook him. "My f- MY FIANCE!" He stood up gripping the table as Rose looked up, terrified, her heart pounding. "Yes, you are and MY WIFE!" he flipped over the table, sending everything, scattering to the floor, shattering as soon as they reached the floor, causing Rose to gasp and lean back in her chair, to terrified to scream. He leaned forward and put his arms on either side of her chair, his face directly in front of her, trapping her underneath him. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will _honour_ me! You will honour me the way a wife is required to honour her husband." Cal's voice dropped dangerously low, "Because I will not be made out a fool, Rose." She gazed at him, her heart breaking into a million pieces, her fear the only thing in her mind.

"Is this in any way unclear?" He asked her, his eyes boring into hers like a drill. Rose shook her head, "N-no." She said, her voice trembling with fear. He leaned back slightly, "Good. Excuse me." Cal leaned back completely, exited the room. Rose kept steady until he left the room and then allowed herself to breathe again, her body quaking in terror. "O-oh," She put her hand to her mouth and reached down to the floor, trying to clean up. "Oh, Miss Rose…" Trudy said, gently, rushing to Rose's side.

Rose fumbled around on the ground trying to clean up, "Oh, w-we had an… accident." Trudy looked at her and tried to comfort her, "It's alright, Miss." Rose continued to try, "I-I'm sorry, Trudy. L-let me help you." Trudy, still gentle but slightly firm said, "It's alright, Miss." Causing Rose to lean back against her chair, hand against her heart. "O-Oh," She collapsed against her chair, pushing it back, tears, beginning to roll down her face. Trudy rubbed her arm, desperately trying to comfort her. "It's alright, Miss." She whispered. Rose continued to weep, allowing herself a brief moment of weakness.

* * *

Rose Calvert woke up, bolting upright, tears still running down her cheeks. That dream had terrified her beyond belief and she fumbled to turn the light on by her bedside. She switched it on and grabbed her family album, tracing the edge of the leather bound cover, trying to relax herself. A noise beside the bed caused her to look up and what she saw turned her blood to ice. It was Caledon Hockley, his face bloody and bruised and a ravaged hole in the back of his head. He had a pistol in his hand and an engagement ring in the other. He held the hand with the engagement ring in it out to her and opened his mouth, trying to say something but only a raspy, husky noise came out. The ghost-like figure advanced towards Rose and she jumped out of her bed, screaming as loud as she could. The figure smiled with its distorted mouth, reaching her and dropping the gun, leaving his hand empty. Rose's vision went blurry as Cal wrapped his hand around her throat, his cold, scratchy laugh, echoing in her ears.

* * *

Rose once again awakened, and shot glances around her room, assuring herself it had been a nightmare inside a nightmare. Tears still rolling down her face, she wiped them away, telling herself to snap out of it. She grabbed a torch and got out of bed, wrapping a fluffy jacket around herself. Rose left her room, deciding the sound and sight of the waves would calm her down after such a horrible dream, Rose went to her favourite place on the ship, the bow. She locked the door behind her and quietly walked to the bow.

Jack heard noises outside his door, causing him to wake up from his slumber. Small sobbing noises could be heard and he immediately got up to help whoever the person was. He locked his door behind him, his old, brown trench coat, firmly wrapped around him. He followed the sound and eventually found himself at the bow of the ship. Jack gasped, when he saw a familiar head of flaming hair, standing at the very front of the bow, looking out at sea. He had only one thought about what she must be doing and carefully and slowly moved forward.

"Please, Rose, don't… Don't do this…" He called out, reaching a hand toward her. Rose turned back at the sound of his voice, her eyes slightly red from crying and a confused look on her face. "Don't do what?" She asked him, surprise evident in her tone of voice. Jack advanced forward, still one hand out, at a slow pace. "Don't jump, Rose. I don't know you all that well, but I can try to help you. Just take my hand…" Rose looked at his outstretched hand, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You… you think I want to commit suicide?"

Jack winced at the outraged tone of voice she had, "W-what? Why are you standing up there then?" Jack was the confused one now, wondering why on earth, would she be up there, unless she wanted to… jump? It slowly dawned on Rose how she looked at that moment. Jack must have heard her and thought she wanted to… Rose didn't allow herself to finish that sentence. "Jack…" she began, "I… I don't want to… jump. I had an awful nightmare and came out here to calm myself down." She slowly came down from the bow. "Look, I'm coming down, now."

She walked to Jack's side and grabbed his hand, "It's alright now, Jack. I've calmed down. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." Jack nodded, his worry slowly vanishing. "Ok… I'll walk you back to your room." Rose shook her head quickly. "No! I'm not sleeping there tonight… I can't." Jack looked at her, "Where are you going to sleep, then?" She shrugged. "I guess I'll go sleep on one of the sofas in the lounge…" Jack looked at her incredulously. "No way, Rose! You can't sleep on a sofa… I know a place, c'mon."

He kept a hold of her hand and led her down a couple flights of stairs, eventually coming to a reasonably sized room, with a boiler beside it, giving the room a nice, cosy feeling. "Here we are. I come here a lot when it gets… too much up there. I've got a sleeping bag and a couple of pillows, stocked in that crate over there." Jack said, pulling the sleeping bag and pillows out of the crate, arranging them in a comfy way, suitable for sleeping. Rose smiled when he finished, gratitude overflowing in her heart.

"Jack… thank you." He looked at her, a slightly tender, protective look in his eyes. "Anytime, Rose. That's what friends are for." He got up to leave and Rose settled herself in her pillows, getting comfortable. Some strange, warm feeling flared up inside her and almost without her control, she called out, "Jack… Will you stay?" Jack turned back to her, a shocked expression on his face. "Rose… I don't think…" Rose looked at him, "Please, Jack." He hesitated a moment and came back, lying down next to her. "Ok, Rose. Ok." She smiled at him, her face full of happiness. "Thank you, Jack." He smiled as she lay down, closing her eyes. He closed his own eyes and began to drift off. "Oh, and Jack?" He opened his eyes again, "Yes, Rose?" She smiled, "Thank you for worrying about me." Jack smiled. "Don't worry… I'll always worry about you…" But Rose couldn't hear him, as deep asleep as she was.

* * *

Unknown to both of them, the engagement ring from Rose's nightmare, lay on her bedside table, glistening, in the silver light of the moon.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited this story! It means a lot to me! I hope everyone is enjoying it!


End file.
